


Mallow Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Mallow Fart

"Peeyew!" Mallow gleefully exclaimed as she was letting out stinky bassy farts at the Lush Jungle, fanning the air as she was frequently patting her constantly farting big butt. "That smells so bad! I love it! I gotta use these unique berries more in my cooking!" Letting out more deep pitched farts that filled the tropical jungle with flatulent gas, Mallow bent over as she eventually let loose wet farts, pooping in her overalls.


End file.
